Angiotensin II (AII) is now known to act on the systemic vasculature and at several sites within the renal microcirculation with effects on vascular tone and vascular growth and extracellular matrix accumulation (1-6, 40). Angiotensin I converting enzyme inhibitor (ACEI) has been used as a primary tool to control hypertension, increase organ blood flow and preserve organ structure. However, while ACEI causes vasodilation, including within the renal circulation, its specific effects, to decrease resistance of both glomerular afferent and efferent arterioles, can reduce glomerular capillary pressure and therefore filtration. The renin angiotensin system (RAS) has been postulated to be linked to other vasoactive substances, notably bradykinin, which may account for part of ACEI-induced vasodilatation (7-12). Assessment of the specific effects of endogenous AII on the renal circulation has been limited by this uncertain non-specific action of ACEI, and also by the partial agonist effects of previously available AII analogues. Recently, the availability of both a specific nonpeptide AII type 1 receptor antagonist (AIIRA) which lacks agonist effects (13, 14), and a specific bradykinin receptor antagonist (15) has circumvented these difficulties. These developments are important, since it is frequently necessary to inhibit RAS effects in patients, including vasoconstriction, vascular growth and extracellular matrix accumulation.
Thus, there is a great need for a method of inhibiting RAS while maintaining or increasing GFR levels and protecting the kidney from structural injury. The invention provides that this can be accomplished by antagonizing AII type 1 vascular receptor in a patient. Further, this invention provides that these beneficial effects on the kidney can be accomplished independently of AII type 1 vascular receptor antagonist effects on systemic blood pressure or other cardiac pathologies.